Warriors: Secrets Rising
by o0o The Brightest Splash o0o
Summary: Thornpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Jaypaw are ordinary apprentices. But as they slowly unfold secrets that haven't been told, their lives supposedly change forever. While love and pain come along the way, they each come to face difficult trials. Join these three ambitious cats, as they embark on a captivating discovery that deeply impacts their destinies.
1. ThunderClan Allegiences

**~ThunderClan~**

LEADER

Fallowstar ~ Elderly pale brown tom with gray eyes.

DEPUTY

Wolfwhisker ~ Dark gray tabby tom with distinctive amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT

Maplestream ~ Calico she-cat with soft green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

WARRIORS

Otterflight ~ Brown tom with amber eyes.

Buzzardclaw ~ Smoky black tom with amber eyes.

Ashtail ~ Pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly.

Mousepelt ~ Long-haired dusky brown tom with green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Minnowpaw_

Whitefrost ~ Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Emberspots ~ White she-cat with reddish brown patches and green eyes.

Brackenstorm ~ Mottled brown tom with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Thrushpaw_

Sandfern ~ Pale yellow she-cat with leaf green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Owlpaw_

Smokefang ~ Dark gray tabby tom with gray eyes.

Adderstripe ~ Brown tabby tom with deep amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_

Foxheart ~ Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Birdpaw_

Eaglefeather ~ White tabby tom with amber eyes.

Cinderleaf ~ Dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Dovebreeze ~ Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Gingerpaw_

Flamefoot ~ White tom with ginger forepaws and amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Treespring ~ Pale brown dappled she-cat with dark green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Willowpaw_

Stormstripe ~ Gray tom with a dark stripe along back and amber eyes.

Ripplefall ~ Long-haired blueish gray tom with green eyes.

Bramblestrike ~ Dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Thornpaw_

APPRENTICES

Cloudpaw ~ Long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

Minnowpaw ~ Sleek black tom with amber eyes.

Redpaw ~ Reddish brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

Thrushpaw ~ White tom with black patches and green eyes.

Owlpaw ~ Brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes.

Birdpaw ~ Small gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Gingerpaw ~ Ginger she-cat with a white tail, ears, and amber eyes.

Willowpaw ~ Gray she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Thornpaw ~ Dark brown tabby tom white a white underbelly and amber eyes.

Jaypaw ~ Light gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

Sparrowpaw ~ Pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes.

QUEENS

Poppyspots ~ Light brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and gray eyes.

 _Expecting Eaglefeather's kits_

Oakflower ~ Dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

 _Mother of Brackenstorm's kits_

Dappleberry ~ Calico she-cat with green eyes.

 _Expecting Flamefoot's kits_

Dewstream ~ Pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Mother of Stormstripe's kits_

KITS

 _Oakflower and Brackenstorm's kits_

Acornkit ~ Dark brown she-kit with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

Rowankit ~ Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinekit ~ Dark brown tom with a white underbelly and dark green eyes.

 _Dewstream and Stormstripe's kits_

Dawnkit ~ Gray she-kit with dark stripe along back and blue eyes.

Stonekit ~ Long-haired tabby tom with amber eyes.

ELDERS

Bumblenose ~ Smoky brown tom with amber eyes.

Voletuft ~ Pale gray tom with a white underbelly, forepaws, and brown eyes.

Barkfur ~ Mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes.


	2. ShadowClan Allegiences

**~ShadowClan~**

LEADER

Badgerstar ~ White tom with black badger-like markings and amber eyes.

DEPUTY

Nighthawk ~ Very dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Ivypaw_

MEDICINE CAT

Mudfur ~ Mottled brown tom with docked tail and gray eyes.

WARRIORS

Beetlepelt ~ Pale brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes.

Dawnwillow ~ Black she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Weaselface ~ Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

Snowdusk ~ Dark gray she-cat with pale gray eyes.

 _Apprentice, Berrypaw_

Splashheart ~ Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Pouncefang ~ Brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Toadpaw_

Runningtail ~ Long-haired, swift ginger tom with amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Slatefur ~ Pale gray tom with green eyes.

Pebblestream ~ Gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Dustpaw_

Moonsky ~ Black she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and tail-tip, with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Marshpaw_

Falconwing ~ Dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes.

Breezefall ~ Long-haired ginger tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.

Jungleheart ~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Cedarspeck ~ Small dark brown she-cat with lighter flecks and amber eyes.

APPRENTICES

Ivypaw ~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and deep green eyes.

Swiftpaw ~ Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Berrypaw ~ Cream-colored tom with amber eyes.

Toadpaw ~ Dark brown tom with a white underbelly, forepaws, and blue eyes.

Sunpaw ~ Sandy yellow she-cat with amber eyes.

Dustpaw ~ Dusky brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Marshpaw ~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes.

QUEENS

Mossflower ~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

 _Mother of Runningtail's kits_

Tawnyspring ~ Calico she-cat with amber eyes.

 _Mother of Breezefall's kits_

Roseflake ~ Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

 _Expecting Falconwing's kits_

Driftshade ~ Dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 _Expecting Slatefur's kits_

KITS

 _Mossflower and Runningtail's kits_

Russetkit ~ Ginger tom with green eyes.

Cloverkit ~ Tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes.

 _Tawnyspring and Breezefall's kits_

Firekit ~ Flame-colored tom with amber eyes.

Vixenkit ~ Dark ginger she-kit with white forepaws and amber eyes.

ELDERS

Adderpelt ~ Gray tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Blackface ~ Dark gray tom with a black muzzle, tail-tip and amber eyes.

Suncloud ~ Pale yellow she-cat with blue eyes, former queen


	3. RiverClan Allegiences

**~RiverClan~**

LEADER

Amberstar ~ Dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

DEPUTY

Echobreeze ~ Brown she-cat with pale blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT

Redstem ~ White tom with red patches and green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Sedgepaw_

WARRIORS

Hawktail ~ Masculine brown tabby tom with gray eyes.

Flintskip ~ Small gray tom with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Pearpaw_

Cloudblaze ~ White tom with amber eyes.

Birchclaw ~ Pale tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Oakpaw_

Aspenheart ~ Brown she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, tail-tip, and amber eyes.

Leopardspots ~ Unusually spotted golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Harepaw_

Silverspring ~ Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Duskflight ~ Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Maplepaw_

Crowshade ~ Smoky black she-cat with green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Heronfeather ~ Brown tom with amber eyes.

Petalsplash ~ Calico she-cat with green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Twigpaw_

Ravenwatcher ~ Sleek black tom with a white chest, tail-tip and amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Specklepaw_

Tinyleap ~ Very small golden-dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

Bluefern ~ Blueish gray tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes.

Stormtail ~ Gray tom with a white underbelly, muzzle, and amber eyes.

APPRENTICES

Leafpaw ~ Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Sedgepaw ~ Light gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and tail.

Pearpaw ~ Brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Oakpaw ~ Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Harepaw ~ Pale brown tom with white forepaws, ear-tips and blue eyes.

Maplepaw ~ Ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Rainpaw ~ Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Twigpaw ~ Brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Specklepaw ~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

QUEENS

Sorrelcloud ~ White she-cat with ginger patches and amber eyes.

 _Mother of Heronfeather's kits_

Lilytuft ~ Pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly and lavender eyes.

 _Expecting Ravenwatcher's kits_

Icefoot ~ Long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Expecting Duskflight's kits_

KITS

 _Sorrelcloud and Heronfeather's kits_

Squirrelkit ~ Ginger she-kit with one white front-paw and amber eyes.

Barkkit ~ Dark brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

ELDERS

Cherrysong ~ Dark brown she-cat with a white muzzle and forepaws, former queen.

Robintail ~ Reddish brown tom with amber eyes.

Brownpelt ~ Brown tom with battle-scarred ears and gray eyes.


	4. WindClan Allegiences

**~WindClan~**

LEADER

Whitestar ~ White she-cat with amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Briarpaw_

DEPUTY

Oakwhisker ~ Dark ginger tom with amber eyes and white forepaws.

MEDICINE CAT

Runningstream ~ Gray tabby tom with green eyes and a white underbelly.

 _Apprentice, Fawnpaw_

WARRIORS

Dewtuft ~ Blue-gray tom with gray eyes.

Thistlefang ~ Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 _Apprentice, Perchpaw_

Harebranch ~ Pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly and brown eyes.

 _Apprentice, Cedarpaw_

Starlingsnow ~ Black she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes.

Copperfoot ~ Golden tabby tom with brown forepaws, muzzle, and amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Vinepaw_

Deerspeck ~ Light brown she-cat with darker flecks and brown eyes.

Sootface ~ Light gray tom with a darker gray splotch on muzzle, and green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Gorsepaw_

Meadowflight ~ Calico she-cat with yellow eyes.

 _Apprentice, Softpaw_

Blossomtail ~ White she-cat with brown patches and amber eyes, former queen.

Halfstorm ~ Ginger tabby tom with a docked tail and blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Dapplepaw_

Willowshade ~ Dark gray she-cat with gray eyes.

Foxstripe ~ Ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, tail-tip, and amber eyes.

Robinfall ~ Dark ginger she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 _Apprentice, Goldenpaw_

Mottlefur ~ Brown tom with amber eyes.

Ryestep ~ Light gray tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Tansypaw_

Tawnywhisker ~ Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Cloverdrop ~ Pale brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Beechpaw_

Fennelburr ~ Brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes.

APPRENTICES

Briarpaw ~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Fawnpaw ~ Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Perchpaw ~ White tom with gray patches and deep blue eyes.

Cedarpaw ~ Dark brown tom with white forepaws and amber eyes.

Vinepaw ~ Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Gorsepaw ~ Gray tom with yellow eyes.

Softpaw ~ Soft gray she-cat with a white underbelly, and pale blue eyes.

Dapplepaw ~ Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Goldenpaw ~ Long-haired golden tom with brown eyes.

Tansypaw ~ Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Beechpaw ~ Dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes.

QUEENS

Morninglight ~ Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Expecting Mottlefur's kits_

Mossycloud ~ Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

 _Expecting Sootface's kits_

Birchpelt ~ Light brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

 _Mother of Ryestep's kits_

KITS

Shrewkit ~ Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Talonkit ~ Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

ELDERS

Pikeclaw ~ Smoky black tom with brown eyes.

Lilytail ~ Calico she-cat with pale blue eyes, former queen.


	5. Chapter 1: Surroundings and Ceremonies

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!"

The elderly, pale brown leader, known as Fallowstar, padded up to the dagger-like edge of the towering stone boldly. His pelt in the noon sunlight glistened, the gray hairs of age scattering throughout his muzzle to tail-tip.

Within only moments, cats of ThunderClan began either emerging from their dens, or or paused from their late morning meal to surround the Highstone.

Once every-cat was seemingly settled, Fallowstar began his announcements.

"First and foremost, as all of you have been explaining to me, and I've finally confirmed, there has been prey theft in our territory. And, the trail scents have led to the ShadowClan border", the elderly tom rasped.

Yowls of anger and protest flourished throughout the clearing, but Fallowstar unsteadily raised his tail, silencing his Clan.

As he continued the announcement, Thornkit's ears flattened impatiently. "When is he going to call us up?', He whispered with a hiss.

Finally, Fallowstar pressed onward. "Also, we have new apprentices to appoint".

Thornkit's ears pricked, the words ringing in his ears. _I'm finally going to be an apprentice!_

Him, along with his sisters, Sparrowkit and Jaykit, trotted up to the Highstone, their heads held high in the air with pride.

Once they reached the top of the Highstone, the crowd of cats began whispering and mewing in hushed tones.

Thornkit spotted his mother, Cinderleaf, who was gazing at her kits with the utmost pride. _If only_ _ **both**_ _of my parents were here..._ He thought to himself glumly, as he absentmindedly scooted a pebble aside.

Thornkit and his littermates never knew their real father ever since they were born. Although they did have Ripplefall, who acted as a father to the kits. And yet, it wasn't quite the same to him.

He jumped slightly in alarm when Fallowstar rasped once again. "Thornkit, Sparrowkit, and Jaykit, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, respect your chosen mentors, and have the desire to follow their acknowledging commands?".

In unison, the three littermates replied with confident mews. "I do".

"Then by the powers of StarClan, until you receive your warrior names, each of you will be known as Thornpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Jaypaw".

Cats from the crowd began cheering and chanting each of the newly apprentices' names. "Thornpaw! Sparrowpaw! Jaypaw!"

Fallowstar glanced at a brown tabby tom sitting in the clearing. "Adderstripe, you will mentor Sparrowpaw. You have mentored many grand warriors in this Clan, and I trust that you will teach your new apprentice with great knowledge and skill".

The tom responded with a simple nod as he padded up to the Highstone to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"Flamefoot, you will mentor Jaypaw".

The white tom sprung up onto the Highstone, as well as Adderstripe, and touched noses.

With a glance at Thornpaw, Fallowstar rumbled, "And Bramblestrike, you will mentor Thornpaw".

The massive tabby leaped onto the mounted rock, and briefly touched noses with his apprentice.

Once the Clan meeting came to a close, Thornpaw trotted beside his new mentor.

"So, what are we gonna learn today?", He squealed with enthusiasm.

Before the gruff senior warrior could reply, they ran into a ginger tabby tom, and a little gray she-cat.

"Greetings, Foxheart", Bramblestrike dipped his head in greeting.

Foxheart's tail flicked in reply. "Do you think Birdpaw and I could join you in doing a bit of fighting techniques?".

"Sure", the masculine tom beckoned his apprentice with a twitch of his ears.

The two mentors were padding alongside each other, as well as their apprentices.

There was a silence, before Birdpaw mewed, "So, I bet you're excited, now that you're an apprentice!".

"Mhm", Thornpaw replied awkwardly, his tail brushing the undergrowth.

 _Why **wouldn't**_ _I be excited?_ Thornpaw bit back the words and said nothing more.

"Hey, Birdpaw!", A mew sounded from the Training Hollow nearby.

"Willowpaw!", The little apprentice squealed. She pelted over to her Clanmate.

 _Thank StarClan!_ Thornpaw thought with relieving gratitude, anticipating the thought of her parting ways with him.

Willowpaw glanced at Thornpaw, her expression narrowing. Pressing her nose just next to Birdpaw's ear, she muttered something that wasn't within earshot of him.

He simply shrugged, not giving a piece of crow-food what they were talking about.

Willowpaw's mentor, Dovebreeze, padded over to the two she-cat apprentices.

"I would hate to interrupt your conversation, but we're here to practice". The pale gray she-cat mewed, a tint of impatience in her tone.

"Well, I guess I gotta go. Bye Birdpaw!".

Foxheart then padded up to his apprentice, and they began some hunting techniques in the center of the Training Hollow.

Thornpaw jumped in alarm when he felt a tail brush along his flank.

"So, are you ready for your first move?",

He spun around, realizing the cat who startled him was Bramblestrike.

Thornpaw replied with a simple nod, as they both padded farther into the Training Hollow.


	6. Chapter 2: Responsibilities Required

"Well done", Flamefoot praised with a purr.

Jaypaw had padded back with a plump vole dangling in her jaws. She was quite proud of it, considering it was her first catch.

She dropped the vole in front of her mentor's paws.

"Let's take this back to camp", He mewed, lifting his flank off the ground.

Picking up the vole once again, she strode in beside Flamefoot.

Once they pelted through the gorse tunnel and into ThunderClan camp, Jaypaw's mentor indicated her with a swish of his flame-colored tail.

"Bring it to the elders", He mewed, as he padded over to a group of cats sitting in the middle of the clearing.

Jaypaw's nose wrinkled to a displeasured cringe, once she entered the honeysuckle clinging to the den walls. It's stank smelled strongly of mousebile, as though no one had tended to it in moons.

"Here ya go", Jaypaw mewed through a thick tuft of vole fur. She plopped the fresh prey within reach of the three stirring elders.

Bumblenose, the eldest of the group, briefly sniffed her catch. "Is this your first?", The old cat rumbled, craning his neck to meet her gaze.

She replied with a curt nod.

"Well, this certainly isn't going to feed us all", Barkfur, another elder, snapped with a sharp tang of ingratitude.

"Oh hush, you old grouch", Voletuft purred with amusement, turning to the mottled she-cat.

"I can get more, if you want", Jaypaw mewed, gladly able to exit the unpleasantly smelly den.

"No, that won't be necessary", Voletuft rasped. "Although you could clean out our bedding".

"And check for ticks", Barkfur added with a spitting grudge, as she paused to rapidly scratch the back of her ear with a stiff hindpaw.

"Er, okay", Jaypaw mewed with slight reluctance. With that, she trotted out of the honeysuckle entering to fetch some bedding.

Once she entered the medicine den, the strong smell of lush herbs and remedies embraced her, clearing the stench of mousebile that clung to her pelt.

The wavering sound of a nearby stream calmed her, and the distinctive green moss that cohered to the walls of the entering was fresh and vibrant.

The smell of the poultices grew stronger as she trotted farther in, until she accidentally ran into someone who was walking out.

Slowly lifting herself to her paws, a long-haired white tom stood in front of her, his eyes blazing with anger and his pelt prickling with frustration.

"Hey, watch it!", He hissed, his mew muffled from the herbs he was carrying in his jaws.

Maplestream, the ThunderClan medicine cat, had poked her dappled head out from the leafy ferns dangling over the entrance of the den.

"What's going on?", She mewed, as she emerged from the entrance. Her calico pelt was glistening in the setting sunlight that filtered onto the stony path.

"Some mouse-brain ran into me when I was going to give Dappleberry some poppy seeds!", He growled, his pelt bristling with infuriating tension.

"Keep your fur on, Cloudpaw", Maplestream purred jokingly, nudging her apprentice to lift him off the stony pathway.

As the white apprentice huffed stubbornly, he skittered out of the medicine den, and soon enough, was out of sight.

Maplestream then turned to Jaypaw. "Ah, the new apprentice", She mewed warmly, her expression forming a smile. "Don't mind Cloudpaw, he always gets his tail in a knot every now and then".

 _I bet he does it more often than that._ Jaypaw set her slightly agitated thoughts aside.

"Now, what was it that you needed?", The sweet-scented medicine cat interrupted Jaypaw's thoughts with a kind mew.

"I need some bedding for the elders' den", She replied, shuffling her paws with unease.

With a twitch of her tail, Maplestream padded through the ferns overhead.

Within a few heartbeats, the calico she-cat trotted back, fresh moss nestled in her jaws.

Dipping her head in gratitude, Jaypaw snatched the mossy bedding and padded outside the medicine den, and entered the pungent elders' den once again.

"Finally decided to show up, eh?", Barkfur snapped.

She ignored the grumpy elder and began picking out the dried up bedding that was seemingly there for ages.

"Thank you, Jaypaw", Voletuft, the more patient elder, flicked his pale gray tail gratefully.

"Mhm", She replied, hew mew subdued from the bunch of fresh moss packed in her mouth.

Bumblenose was fiddling with the remnants of the vole Jaypaw caught for them earlier, his ears twitching every now and then, as if he was in a deep concentration.

Ever since Jaypaw was a kit, cats throughout the Clan have talked, granted Bumblenose occasionally being the topic. They always mentioned how his head was far in the clouds. She assumed it was because of his old age, granted that he was the oldest cat in the Clan.

Once Jaypaw was finished with the bedding, she was a mess. Bundles of moss were adhered to her fur, and patches of mud were caked onto her gray tabby pelt.

Apparently the elders didn't notice her messiness, but when she exited the honeysuckle entering, Flamefoot had emerged from the nursery, and paused to stare at his apprentice.

"Great StarClan, what happened to you?", He mewed, a hint of amusement in his tone, yet his expression was clearly baffled at the appearance of Jaypaw.

Glancing at her reflection in a nearby stream, her ears flattened in embarrassment.

"I better was up", She muttered with humiliation. She then pelted farther down the stream, her tail tucked between her hind legs.

Eventually, She cleaned her disheveled pelt, and padded over to fetch a thrush from the fresh-kill pile.

Her head swung in rhythm to her pawsteps, as she spotted her littermates, Thornpaw and Sparrowpaw, who were bathing in the setting sunlight while enjoying their fresh prey.

Sparrowpaw glanced up from feasting on her mouse.

"Hey Jaypaw! Wanna join us?", She gestured to the open spot in between her and Thornpaw.

"Sure", She replied, plopping herself next to Sparrowpaw.

"How's training been?", Thornpaw mewed through a mouthful of squirrel.

"Pretty boring, most of the time I was cleaning out the elders' den", She heaved an exhale of exhaustion at the very thought of sifting through the smelly bedding again!

Sparrowpaw shrugged loosely. "Adderstripe just taught me the Warrior Code".

"And Bramblestrike showed me some awesome fighting moves!", Thornpaw boasted, puffing out his chest with pride.

Jaypaw gulped down a piece of her thrush. "I don't think Flamefoot will be mentoring me as much though", She continued, "Dappleberry is getting close to having her kits, and he would want to be with her more often than train me".

Suddenly, their mother, Cinderleaf, padded over to her kits, followed by Ripplefall.

"So, how was the first day of training for you three?", The long-haired tom bellowed.

After they explained, Cinderleaf beamed.

"I'm so proud of my kits", She purred, her leaf green eyes glowing with dignity.

Jaypaw noticed that Thornpaw was the only one that pinned back his ears, embarrassed of how much Cinderleaf fussed over them. And yet, she managed to suppress her laughter.


	7. Chapter 3: Dreams, or Nightmares?

_Moonlight lit the foggy, distinctive clearing as Thornpaw padded within from what seemed like a looming woodland._

 _A vast amount of evergreen trees surrounded him, as he drank in the refreshing scent of pine that clung to his dark tabby pelt._

 _"Where am I?", His voice echoed amongst the trees, as he swiveled to a halt._

 _His amber gaze narrowed as he spotted a masculine figure emerging from the thickened fog, in which he was seemingly nearing the young apprentice._

 _The towering frame's description was revealed, as the fog swept past him within moments. Strangely enough, the cat's posture and appearance was similar to Thornpaw's: His tabby pelt, vibrant amber eyes, masculine shoulders, and powerful, sheathed paws._

 _"Greetings, Thornpaw", The robust tom dipped his head to him, his seemingly mischievous, yet glowing gaze lifting._

 _Thornpaw ignored his greeting, his expression remaining skeptical._

 _"How do you know my name?", The apprentice demanded, his tabby pelt bristling defensively._

 _The tom replied with a simple, billowing chuckle, his tail swaying in the faint breeze._

 _"Because, Thornpaw, you are my son"._

"C'mon, wake up lazy bones", Sparrowpaw prodded Thornpaw's flank, as he jolted awake.

Rays of sunlight filtered through the apprentice den, as he scrambled upright in his nest. He sat up to see his sister's green eyes staring into his.

He searched the den, only finding Gingerpaw, Redpaw, and Owlpaw still fast asleep.

"Where's Jaypaw?", He muttered, lifting himself from his nest and jostling his thick tabby pelt.

"She's on the dawn patrol the Flamefoot", Sparrowpaw replied, lapping at a paw and cuffing it over her ear.

Thornpaw muttered a few hushed words to himself, before clambering outside of the apprentice den. He winced slightly at the sunlight. It was strange that the weather was so humid in late leaf-fall.

He spotted Fallowstar speaking with Wolwhisker, the ThunderClan deputy. _They're probably talking about the recent prey theft from ShadowClan._ Thornpaw thought to himself, stretching his limbs and padding over to the fresh-kill pile.

He fetched a starling and settled himself in the clearing, along with a few awake apprentices, as they slowly began to return from the dawn patrol.

His mind was still perplexed, as he reminisced the dream that he had last night. He still didn't quite wrap around the fact that the tom in his dream could potentially be his lost father. Quite frankly, it began to trouble him. He insisted for some answers.

Once he finished the starling, he shoved the remnants away, spotting Jaypaw, as she returned with her mentor beside her. Her frosty blue eyes looked weary with tiredness, as Thornpaw began to wonder how early she was sent for the dawn patrol.

Flamefoot parted ways with his apprentice, as he padded over to the nursery to check up on Dappleberry.

With that, he trotted over to his sister.

"How was the dawn patrol?",

Jaypaw parted her jaws into a massive yawn before replying.

"Fine. I just don't understand why we had to do it so early".

Thornpaw shrugged loosely. "There's a reason why they call it that, I suppose".

She nodded curtly, before lethargically clambering to the apprentice den.

A tail brushed his spine, as he spun around, facing his mentor.

"Ready for a hunting session?", Bramblestrike asked, turning and beckoning Thornpaw with his battle-scarred tail.

"Sure", He replied, as he bounded over to fall in beside his mentor.

The two of them slid past the bramble thickets barricading the camp entrance. They padded farther from the Training Hollow, as woodland became more visible than before, as it also became a lot quieter.

Thornpaw's thoughts continued to whir in his head from his dream. He was beginning to think that the cat, who claimed to be his father, came from the Dark Forest. If that was true, what if he followed in his father's pawsteps? What if he really wasn't his father, and it was a way to lure him into negative outcomes?

Bramblestrike's seething hiss brought him back to reality. "Focus", He hissed, pointing at a squirrel with his tail-tip.

"See that?"

Thornpaw nodded.

"I'm going to kill it. But I need you to focus", He mewed firmly, his deep green gaze shifting to his apprentice. "You are going to do the same once I'm finished".

He heeded his mentor's words, as he watched Bramblestrike slither quietly to the vulnerable rodent's approach.

Once he became close enough, he lunged for it, clamping his jaws firmly into it's windpipe. He padded back, dropping his catch in front of Thornpaw's shuffling paws.

Veiling it with the soft earth, Bramblestrike's whiskers twitched, indicating to to a plump mouse scuffling amongst the undergrowth.

"Try and get that mouse", He instructed, as he drew back just behind a patch of tall grass blades.

"Alright", Thornpaw muttered, lowering himself, his belly fur brushing up against the ground.

He became too close to the mouse, as it sensed his approach prior to his sudden presence. It skittered off, leaving him with his ears flat against his head.

"I told you to pay attention", Bramblestrike seethed crossly, as he turned to Thornpaw.

"Sorry". His gaze clouded with guilt.

Bramblestrike didn't reply, as his gaze furrowed. He then raised his bulky head to taste the air. Thornpaw could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?", Thornpaw's voice shrank.

"ShadowClan is invading our territory", He hissed.


	8. Chapter 4: ShadowClan Invasion

Thornpaw's eyes widened with shock. _Not again..._ He thought, irritation sparking his pelt. It was Beetlepelt and Weaselface, along with his apprentice, Swiftpaw.

Bramblestrike bounded forward to face the ShadowClan patrol, Thornpaw trailing behind. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?", He snapped, his claws unsheathing. He then impaled them into the moist earth threateningly.

Beetlepelt was the first to retort.

"There is no prey to be found in ShadowClan hunting grounds", The elderly warrior rasped, his whiskers nearly touching Bramblestrike's, proving that he showed no fear of the bulky tom.

Swiftpaw hissed in defiance, as he swiped a sheathed paw at Thornpaw. He simply rolled his amber eyes. This apprentice was too young to take on someone like him.

"That doesn't explain anything reasonable on ThunderClan's behalf", Bramblestrike seethed, drawing his lips back into a snarl. "We've heard enough of your theft, and it's about time we tear you to shreds".

Weaselface's mottled pelt bristled defensively, ready to spring at him. But Beetlepelt's unsteady tail raised to hold him back.

"Your Clan would know that prey becomes scarce in late leaf-fall", He retorted, his ears flicking to suppress his impatience.

"It still remains that you have no permission to steal our prey", Bramblestrike spat.

"We didn't cross your territory to take your precious prey", Weaselface snapped. "We came to speak with your leader".

Bramblestrike huffed with disapproval, but nodded begrudgingly. "Well then, we will have to escort you". Thornpaw's mentor tilted his head, indicating his apprentice to guard the other side of the ShadowClan patrol. Thornpaw obeyed him, as he pelted over.

The ShadowClan cats gave each of them despiteful, exchanging glares at one another, as they padded on to the entrance of the gorse tunnel.

They then slipped into the bramble thicket, as the cats of ThunderClan held their hostile gazes, eyeing the ShadowClan patrol skeptically.

Bramblestrike continued to lead on, as they halted at the opening of Fallowstar's den.

Noticing that both Bramblestrike and Thornpaw remained beside them, Beetlepelt muttered hotly. "We got this from here".

"Too bad, you're in our camp, therefore, we make the rules", Bramblestrike retorted, as Swiftpaw flashed a glance of hatred at Thornpaw.

Fallowstar padded to the leafy entrance of his den, Wolfwhisker falling in beside him. His gray eyes narrowed at the sight of the ShadowClan patrol.

"Ah, the prey-stealers", Wolfwhisker snapped, as he eyed the patrol with his burning amber gaze.

Thornpaw's paws began to shuffle uncomfortably. He wanted to see his littermates, so he can talk to them about his dream. He longed to let out his feelings about it. He didn't want to hold it in any longer.

"But we came with good reason", Beetlepelt objected, his gaze shifting from the ThunderClan leader to the deputy.

"Oh?", Fallowstar challenged, his chin raised with disbelief.

He nodded curtly.

"Prey has been extremely scarce for ShadowClan", Weaselface added.

"And what made you think you could do so without regarding permission from ThunderClan?", Fallowstar questioned.

"Which leads to why we're here", Beetlepelt put in. "Badgerstar informed us that we come to you, to ask for a piece of your hunting grounds".

Wolfwhisker's head drew back, clearly baffled, while Fallowstar's ear flicked intently.

"You don't think Fallowstar is going to go through with this, do you?", Thornpaw leaned in to hiss in Bramblestrike's ear.

"I hope not", He whispered. "It's not in our fault that your hunting grounds are running low on prey", He continued, his mew raised within earshot of the group.

"That is true, Bramblestrike", Fallowstar replied, turning to the senior warrior. "Which is why we are not rationing our territory to ShadowClan".

Beetlepelt's eyes widened, and Weaselface's pelt bristled in frustration. Swiftpaw looked as though he were about to pounce on the ThunderClan leader, to get the answer that he wanted out of him.

"Well, then", Beetlepelt spat, his hostile glare flashing to the elderly leader. "I guess we'll have to fight for it".

Thornpaw's pelt began to prickle with tension. Surely it wouldn't come to a battle? He shuddered at the picture of blood-shed, as he shook his head, managing to clear his frantic thoughts.

"That will not be necessary", Fallowstar retorted, a slight edge to his raspy tone. "If your Clan declares a war, that will be for Badgerstar to authorize".

With a disapproving grunt, the three ShadowClan cats were set off onto their side of the territory border, Bramblestrike and Thornpaw remaining on both sides of the patrol.

"This will not be the end of it", Thornpaw reminisced Beetlepelt's threatening words. As they returned to camp, he could feel the ShadowClan cats' gazes scorching his tabby pelt. He hoped that Badgerstar would put and end to the prey theft, to make sure his cats wouldn't cross their border again. But he began to prickle with unease, as he was reminded of the ShadowClan leader's traits. He was a dominant leader, and would do anything for power and advantage, which was exactly what Thornpaw was afraid of.

They both passed the gorse tunnel, and bramble thicket entrance to camp. He was relieved to find his two littermates, who were sharing tongues with each other within the clearing.

He greeted both of them, as he fetched a rabbit from the descending fresh-kill pile.

"Thank StarClan you're back", Sparrowpaw mewed, lifting her head from washing Jaypaw's pelt to face Thornpaw.

He ignored her comment, eager to tell them about his dream.

"There's something I have to tell you guys".

"Is it about the ShadowClan patrol that barged into our camp?", Jaypaw asked, her head tilting in curiosity.

"Yeah, what was that all about?", Sparrowpaw conceded.

"That wasn't what I was-",

"After I'm finished with them, they're gonna wish they **never** crossed our territory!", Sparrowpaw interrupted her claws unsheathing with determination.

"It's not that", Thornpaw explained, glad to finally finish his sentence.

"Oh, then what is it?",

He paused, before replying, "I had a dream last night".

Sparrowpaw and Jaypaw leaned in, ears perked, listening intently.

"I met our father. Well, I'm not exactly sure if he really is, but something about him felt...familiar".

Sparrowpaw's green eyes furrowed. "Thornpaw, just because you had a dream about some cat, doesn't make it real", She mewed, shrugging. "After all, not **every** dream is destined to be a prophecy".

"I know, but something about this one...", His voice trailed off, dumbfounded for words.

"It seemed like it meant something more than just a dream?", Jaypaw added, her ears swiveling precariously.

Thornpaw nodded.

"Huh", Sparrowpaw huffed, looking away. "Maybe Cinderleaf might give us some insight".


	9. Chapter 5: Uncertainties

Sparrowpaw's gaze wandered with uncertainty. Thornpaw had assumed that he met their real father in a dream, but she became doubtful of it. They hoped their mother, Cinderleaf, would give them answers.

Once they reached the warriors' den, they searched in the nests. Ashtail, Smokefang, Emberspots, and Otterflight were still curled up in their nests, as they rested from a hard day's work. But Cinderleaf was nowhere to be found.

Drawing back from the fern entrance, Sparrowpaw and her littermates were unexpectedly greeted by their foster father, Ripplefall.

"What are you three doing in there?", He mused, a tint of suspicion in his tone.

"We were just looking for Cindereleaf", Thornpaw replied, turning to the long-haired tom.

"Have you seen her anywhere?", Jaypaw asked.

Ripplefall raised his fluffy tail, indicating to the gorse tunnel. "She went on a border patrol with Treespring and Eaglefeather".

Sparrowpaw's cream-colored pelt bristled with impatience. She was eager to know if Thornpaw's dream had meant anything!

"Thanks, Ripplefall", Jaypaw meowed gratefully. He simply nodded, before his sleek frame disappeared into the gorse tunnel.

"Great", Sparrowpaw muttered. "I think I'm gonna go crazy if we don't find any answers now!", She grunted with displeasure.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon", Jaypaw meowed reassuringly. "Wolfwhisker sent the patrol quite a while ago", Thornpaw pointed out.

Sparrowpaw's ears twitched, as she heard a raspy mew ring throughout the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!"

Sandfern, Buzzardclaw, and Dovebreeze padded over from the fresh-kill pile, joining conjuncting group of cats. Owlpaw, Birdpaw, Gingerpaw, and Minnowpaw trotted out of the apprentice den, and Poppyspots, Dappleberry, and Dewstream peeked their heads out from the floral entrance of the nursery, their kits trampling one another as they stirred up dust.

"Settle down, Dawnkit", Dewstream purred. "And Stonekit, get along with your sister".

"Aw, but we wanna play!", Stonekit objected, as he hopped persistantly.

"You have all the time in the world to play", The gray queen mewed. "But for now, you need to listen to Fallowstar".

Reluctantly, the two kits plopped themselves into the burrow of their mother's chest fur, as she rasped her tongue over their pelts.

Sparrowpaw could see that Cinderleaf's border patrol had returned, as she pelted over in an attempt to meet her. But Adderstripe brushed his tail along her spine, as she halted.

"Come and sit down", He hissed softly into her ear.

Begrudgingly, she joined her mentor beneath the Highstone, as the remaining cats began to settle.

"Cats of ThunderClan", Fallowstar trembled, the elderly leader becoming weary with words. "We have yet another set of kits to be apprenticed".

 _It must be Oakflower's kits._ Sparrowpaw had assumed so, since she had Acornkit, Rowankit, and Pinekit just after Cinderleaf had Sparrowpaw, Thornpaw, and Jaypaw.

The three littermates scampered up to the Highstone, Oakflower and their father, Brackenstorm, trailing behind.

The prideful parents stopped midway, as the kits continued to trot eagerly beside Fallowstar.

"Acornkit, Rowankit, and Pinekit, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, respect your mentors, and have the desire to follow their acknowledging commands?",

Each of them nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, until you recieve your warrior names, each of you will be known as Acornpaw, Rowanpaw, and Pinepaw".

Cats in the clearing, as well as Sparrowpaw, chanted their names.

She heedfully noticed the beaming glint in each of the apprentices' eyes, as she reminisced her apprentice ceremony with pride.

"Ashtail, you will mentor Acornpaw", Fallowstar nodded to the pale gray she-cat, as she padded up to the Highstone to touch noses with her apprentice.

"Eaglefeather, you will mentor Rowanpaw", The white tabby tom trotted up to the Highstone as well, to approach his apprentice with the ceremonial touch.

"And Stormstripe, you will mentor Pinepaw".

Sparrowpaw began to wonder if Fallowstar would mention the recent ShadowClan update. She had to admit, that even she was a bit curious.

"Also, I have some news that some of you may already know", The pale brown leader added, his tail swaying to and fro.

Sparrowpaw leaned in, eager to hear what she presumably thought he was going to speak on.

"Ponder that the Gathering will occur at the next sunset", He rasped, as he nodded the meeting to come to a close.

Cats began to dismiss the Highstone, as the elderly tom began speaking with Wolfwhisker.

Her head tilted in confusion. Perhaps he would mention it in the Gathering?

She then padded off, while unexpectedly ramming into a reddish brown apprentice.

"Whoops, sorry!", She exclaimed, he pelt bristling along her spine.

"Are you alright?", He demanded, ignoring Sparrowpaw's apology. His paw extended, ushering her to grab it.

Her cheeks flushed, as she firmly grasped his ginger paw. Heaving her upward, she only stumbled slightly, but stood abruptly.

She then recognized the ginger apprentice. _Redpaw!_

"Er, thanks", She dipped her head hesitantly.

Redpaw simply nodded curtly in return, as their eyes locked for what seemed like only precarious moments.

"Redpaw, come on! Wolfwhisker wants us to go on a hunting patrol!", Thrushpaw called as he bounded over, Minnowpaw on his tail.

Once they met up with the ginger apprentice, they stared inquisitively at Sparrowpaw.

"Who's this, your crush?", Minnowpaw mused.

Her ears flattened to the side of her head, her face growing hot. "No, I just walked in his path and-", She attempted to defend herself, but Thrushpaw interrupted with a menacing purr of amusement.

"Look, I accidentally ran into Sparrowpaw, end of story", Redpaw retorted crossly.

"Yeah, sure", Thrushpaw muttered in disbelief, while Minnowpaw's amber eyes rolled with impatience.

Irritation made Sparrowpaw's pelt bristle. She wished she could give each of the obnoxious apprentices a good scratch. She never wanted to leave a problem without a decent fight. Luckily, she suppressed herself by holding her anger in.

Redpaw's ginger tail swayed in adieu, before he pelted in beside his two snobbish denmates.

A paw prodded her flank.

Spinning around, Sparrowpaw saw Adderstripe, wondering how long her mentor was standing only a couple of mouse-lengths behind her, but she shook the fret away when he spoke.

"Come on, Wolfwhisker wants us to join the hunting patrol".

Sparrowpaw didn't manage to conceal a groan of displeasure. That was the same patrol Thrushpaw and Minnowpaw were going on! _Wait, Redpaw will be there, too._ She thought to herself, as her mind was put at ease.

"Alright, let's go".


	10. Chapter 6: Strange Encounters

There became a blundering silence between the cats of the hunting patrol, as Sparrowpaw lowered her head to the ground, to sniff out any prey trails.

Whitefrost, Redpaw's mentor, appeared to be doing the same. Thrushpaw and Minnowpaw continued to flash unrefined glances at her every now and then, but it appeared that she didn't care, or even notice.

Adderstripe's deep amber gaze flickered to a bristling sound emerging from a pine bush, as he knelt down and hissed softly into Sparrowpaw's flicking ear, "Try and snatch whatever's there in that bush".

She nodded curtly, before pressing her belly close to the undergrowth, deceitfully oncoming the contained creature's vulnerable approach. Waggling her haunches, she sprung near the murmurous bush.

Sparrowpaw promptly prodded to indicate what was within the hedge. Her pelt bristled as a lean rabbit escalated from it. Unfortunately, she failed to catch the prey.

Her ears flattened, as Thrushpaw and Minnowpaw snickered in obnoxious hilarity, feeling as though they were triumphant to witness her unsuccess.

Mousepelt knelt down, avoiding any pebbles in his path as he neared the lakeshore. "It's already left ThunderClan territory", He muttered, then added hotly under his breath, "Perhaps it will be an open opportunity for ShadowClan".

"Not only that", Whitefrost put in. "But it seems as though they have stepped over our borders; their scent is leading by the lakeshore".

Brackenstorm's mottled head raised, his jaws parting to taste the crisp, leaf-fall air. "You're right, but it's stale. This must have been before our patrol caught them".

The snowy-white she-cat glanced at Brackenstorm, her whiskers quivering with perplexity. "But how can we know that for sure?"

"Because, it's stale", Mousepelt retorted bluntly. "Besides, we already warned ShadowClan about their prey theft, so they should've left our territory alone by now".

Sparrowpaw's ears pricked, as she heard another patter coming from the same hedge the rabbit had escaped from.

She then recognized the sweet scent of Maplestream, along with Cloudpaw, her apprentice.

"Greetings, Maplestream", Adderstripe's tabby head dipped to the calico she-cat. But the medicine cat ignored his greeting, as her nectarous scent drifted into a tangy prickle of tension.

"Is something wrong?", Whitefrost inquired fretfully.

Maplestream paused, before shaking her head simply, as if clearing the concern clouding her leafy green gaze.

"No, I just came to fetch some herb remedies".

Cloudpaw parted ways with his mentor, his muzzle lifting to sunder a bushel of borage leaves. He then probed into the turf, his jaws fastening into a thick-rooted plant.

Sparrowpaw's head tilted slightly. _What is she trying to hide from us?_

Suddenly, Mousepelt's substantial paw hammered onto the moist ground, his deep green gaze dilating onto Maplestream. "What's going on?", He pressured.

The medicine cat heaved a sigh of hesitant surrender. "There's been a mild case of greencough, and leaf-fall is slowing turning to leaf-bare".

"Which means...?", The mottled brown tom continued to burden the calico she-cat.

"Which means that this bout of greencough will turn to something more serious", She retorted firmly, her gaze furrowed as if she were standing her ground.

"There's no reason for you to hide that", Brackenstorm mewed, stepping into the conversation. "Who has gotten it so far?"

"Barkfur was beginning to show some signs of it, and I'm afraid that Bumblenose has caught a bit of it as well".

Cloudpaw compacted the fresh herb, the fragrance of catmint trailing to the bundle packed in his jaws.

Maplestream faced the trail leading to camp, her intimating tail beckoning the hunting patrol. "Fallowstar wants you back. He doesn't want any more cats getting greencough from this weather".

"But we didn't get any prey", Minnowpaw objected.

"Well then, I suppose that's something that we can blame ShadowClan for", Mousepelt growled, ushering his apprentice.

* * *

The cold air wafted against the patrols' bristling pelts. Sparrowpaw's shoulders bunched uncomfortably, as the harsh wind convulsed her paws nearly off the ground. With a shivering exhale of relief, her patrol had finally reached the gorse tunnel, as they ducked into the gusty burrow.

She then caught sight of Thornpaw, who was struggling to clamber inside the safety of the apprentice den. The faint piquancy of herbs made her nose scrunch with a cringe, as she spotted Jaypaw whisk past her, dock pasting her sleek tabby pelt.

The milky scent of kits emerged from the nursery, as queens began huddling their children into the containment of the den.

"You should get inside", Adderstripe mewed, his tone almost breaking into a seethe against the biting wind. Whitefrost, Mousepelt, and Brackenstorm hared into the warrior den, followed by her mentor.

"Come on!", Thrushpaw snapped. With a displeasured glare, Sparrowpaw turned, noticing that him, Minnowpaw, and Redpaw were already midway to the apprentice den.

She followed, entering the embracing warmth of her denmates' pelts brushing, with the friction baking the air, turning it humid with perspiration.

Birdpaw, Gingerpaw, and Willowpaw gathered among each other, mewing loudly to one another; while Owlpaw and Thornpaw were boasting rambunctiously about each other's fighting moves. Thornpaw pinned him, as he cuffed a sheathed paw around Owlpaw's ear.

"That's how you do it!", He gloated, as he drew back from Owlpaw's flailing paws.

"Whatever, but I can guarantee I will get you next time!", The small tabby apprentice objected, his chest puffing with determination as he scrambled to his paws.

Sparrowpaw caught a glimpse of Jaypaw, who was tucked into her scrawny nest, the strong scent of poultice primped upwards along her flank tufts. Sparrowpaw's whiskers twitched with concern.

"What happened?", She asked, her haunches lowering to meet her littermate's icy gaze.

Jaypaw stiffened, as she lifted herself from her staggering paws, as they sorely contorted. "We accidentally crossed some bee-brained fox's burrow, and it left me with this", She winced as her heels rested deeper into her prickly nest.

"Oh", Sparrowpaw awkwardly trudged past the sanctuary of her denmates and snuggled into the furvency of her own mossy bedding. The cold slithered into the narrow crevices of the twig-sheltered den, as she flopped onto her back irritatingly. The remaining, awake apprentices' chatter slowly began to decrease, as their breathing began to stagnantly lower into slumber

* * *

 _Sparrowpaw's eyes fluttered open, as her gaze squinted dubiously at her peculiar milieu. Countless trees encompassed her. She was exposed to an open gully, a fragmented area where no growth of trees could be seen. Her back was brushed up against a cold, flattened stone. Heaving forward, her ears whirled and alert, she surveyed a rather bulky frame pelting in her direction._

 _She feebly sprang to her paws, her thoughts prickling her spine like a lightening surge. As the cat slowly began to proximate the skeptical apprentice, he spoke,_

 _"I sense your fear", The hefty cat mewed, his tone clear, in an attempt to reassure her._

 _Sparrowpaw's gaze furrowed, realizing her emotions were as clear as ice. "I'm not afraid", She retorted in a determination to prove her bravery._

 _The cunning cat's gaze flickered, his glowing scrutiny enlightening his pawsteps. He mused an exult at her witty reply, the moonlight making his star-lit pelt glisten._

 _There was a long pause._

 _"Who are you?", Sparrowpaw's insisting snap broke into the burnished air._

 _"Ah, how can I carry on without a proper introduction?", He stated bluntly. "I am Hawkshade"._


	11. Chapter 7: Awakening

Jaypaw shriveled underneath her moss-strewn nest, her back arching from the stiffness of her deep slumber. Trotting outside of the apprentice den, she strained her aching ears, to apprehend a shrilling yowl ring throughout the ThunderClan clearing.

Many cats emerged from their desired dens, their baggy eyes widened and fatigued expressions escalate from their clouded gazes, almost immediately.

"Mh, what in the name of StarClan is going on?", Buzzardclaw muttered.

"Sounds like its coming from the nursery", Treespring pointed out.

Maplestream had rushed into the nursery within only moments, her jaws packed with leaf-sealed poppy seeds.

Without question, she impatiently weaved through the crowd of cats hovering by the flowery entrance.

"M-Maplestream? Will Dappleberry be alright?", Flamefoot croaked.

"Yes, yes of course", She mewed. While dropping her bundle of poppy seeds, her neck craned to Cloudpaw. "Could you please gets some juniper berries. Oh, and some thyme?"

Cloudpaw nodded, before scurrying out into the open darkness of the camp.

 _Dappleberry must be having her kits!_ Jaypaw presumed indignantly. _Maybe this means Flamefoot and I could train more often!_

"Thank you", Maplestream mewed to Cloudpaw in a focused manner, while crushing the juniper berries and kneading the poultice into Dappleberry's belly.

"Flamefoot, could you encourage her to take the poppy seeds?"

"O-of course", Flamefoot stammered, his unsteady paw extending to apply the seeds into her mouth. With a reluctant wheeze, the cream-colored queen lapped her tongue over her mate's pad.

 _Poor Flamefoot._ Jaypaw felt a pang of guilt for her mentor. This was his first litter, and he was unsure of how to react to it.

With yet another howl of pain, Maplestream had mewed soothingly. "Here's the first one; a healthy tom."

Flamefoot closed his fluttering amber eyes, as if he were thanking StarClan for the first successfully delivered kit.

"Cloudpaw, some borage leaves?". The ThunderClan medicine cat had nudged her apprentice off for some more supplies.

Another caterwauling blare escaped from Dappleberry. "Another healthy kit; this time, a she-cat".

Maplestream bathed her tongue gently over the kits' flailing, mewling bodies; tapping them gingerly to meet the warmth of their mother's belly.

Finally, with one last ear-stricken cry, the last kit was born into the Clan. "Another healthy tom", Maplestream mewed ardently.

With a slight wince, Dappleberry rolled over to carefully lap each of her kits' damp pelts, their faint mewling eventually suppressing as they were introduced to the heat of their mother.

"What happened?", Dawnkit squeaked; Stonekit had trampled just behind her.

"Hush", Dewstream had seethed a mute whisper; her gray tail curling around her kits.

"Did Dappleberry finally have her kits?", Acornpaw groused.

"Mhm", Jaypaw replied, trying her best to contain her excitement.

"Finally, _now_ we can get some sleep around here", Rowanpaw complied, filing himself into his mossy nest.

"Huh? What now?", Thornpaw snorted, while he shot up from his nest, shoving his flank-weight into Thrushpaw in the process.

"Watch it!", The black-and-white apprentice seethed with irritability.

"You have such lovely kits", Poppyspots complimented fervently.

"Indeed, Flamefoot and Dappleberry".

Cats' gazes had turned to the elderly leader, as he padded into the flowery entrance of the nursery.

"Thank you, Fallowstar", Flamefoot had dipped his head respectfully in return, while nearing his mate.

"Have you thought of any names yet?", Oakflower asked.

"Hm, I think we'll name the eldest tom Pouncekit", Dappleberry rasped, her unsteady tail indicating to the orange tom-kit.

"How about Sorrelkit for our she-kit?", Flamefoot purred.

"Ah, of course", She mewed, her gaze shifting to the tortoiseshell she-kit.

"And Gorsekit, for the youngest one". Flamefoot's fire-colored tail ran lightly over the white tom-kit.

"Those are fine names", Fallowstar rumbled sincerely. "I now welcome these three kits, under the possession of Flamefoot and Dappleberry, to be our newest members of ThunderClan".


End file.
